Pokemon Adventures:Kanto
by KageMusha017
Summary: An ordinary kid, with an ordinary life, up until now. This new resident of Pallet Town just arrived, and is now leaving, his new hometown. His story is about to be written. The question is, will it be as great as another trainer who set on his journey years ago, from the same town, going through probably the same path? At least Team Rocket is gone, right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

"… _and in related news, several wild Pokemon have been spotted at Route 22, causing a nuisance among the trainers who are resting or training their Pokemon near Viridian City. Trainers should be cautious of the current rise in their activity…"_

"Cade! Are you done unpacking yet?" called a voice. Cade was rummaging through his belongings, trying to get them out in an orderly fashion. Clearly, it was the opposite.

"Not yet, Mom!" he called back.

"Well, finished or not, you should come down first. You haven't eaten since we arrived in Pallet Town,"

"Yeah, yeah…" he replied, followed by a sigh. He'll have to unpack everything else later. As he was walking down, he heard the TV broadcast a news report.

"… _a wild Fearow attempted to attack a trainer in Viridian City. The trainer escaped unharmed n thanks to her Geodude, but the actions of the Pokemon were still very shocking because there have been no reports of Pokemon attacking humans ever recorded…"_

"Sigh, Pokemon these days are becoming more aggressive than they used to be," said Cade's mom while she was preparing lunch. Cade took a seat on the dining chair, his eyes no leaving the TV screen.

"What do you mean, Mom?" he asked his mother.

"Back when I was a trainer, Pokemon, even wild Pokemon, never threw an attack on humans. I guess they're getting tired of being kept in those Poke Balls," she said. Cade looked at his mother with curiosity.

"You never told me you were a trainer, mom. I thought Dad was the only trainer in our family," he told her.

"Oh, I rarely talked about my days as a Pokemon trainer to anyone, not even you're father. Not ever since…" her words drifted off and her expression turned sad.

"What's wrong?" Cade asked worriedly. She seemed to have been startled from her thoughts and drifting back to reality.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Now, dig in," she tried to say cheerfully. There was something she was hiding from him. But he realized that now was not the time to ask about it. He then finished his lunch and was about to resume unpacking when the doorbell rang. Cade walked to the door, opened it and was greeted by a girl about his age. She wore a black vest over her T-shirt and skinny jeans, complimented by a pair of sneakers _. Unusual for a girl_ , he thought.

"Hey there, neighbor!" she greeted with a smile. Cade was a little startled by the sudden showing of hospitality, but quickly replied.

"Yeah, hi," he said nervously. He's never good at conversation, especially with a girl. Surprisingly, her face shifted from cheerful to annoyed and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called out. "What's the rush?"

"Don't get your hopes up. My mom wanted me to meet the neighbors. Well, I did. Now, goodbye," she replied followed by a smirk and started walking again.

"Hey, wait up!" he said. "I never caught your name,"

"Name's Cathy. Now, if you'll excuse me," she took off, without looking back at all. Cade watched her leave. _Well, the people here are really nice_ , he thought to himself.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Cade's mother asked.

"Some girl with issues," he answered back. He was just about to go back to his room again until he heard his mother calling him.

"Cade, come here and sit down first. There's something we need to talk about." she began. "Since we arrived in Pallet Town, I knew things were going to be different. We were going to meet new people, make some new friends and probably restart our lives altogether. I remembered you complaining that you never got to go on adventures like your dad, and wishing you would be able to-"

"Mom, it's fine," he interrupted. "I know you have your reasons. And I respect them even though I don't know what they are. Don't worry, I'll stick around if it makes you happy,"

"Cade, I can't see you like this!" his mother said suddenly raising her voice, catching him by surprise. "I'm sorry I've been holding you back all this time. What happened in the past should stay in the past. What's important is the present. And that's why…" she breathed in for a moment before continuing. "… that's why I've decided that you should go on your own adventure with Pokemon," she finished. Cade can barely believe what his mother was saying.

"Really?" he could barely hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry it took so long for me to allow it," she said. "Now, put on some better looking clothes. You're about to go adventuring, and you're not going to go looking like that! I'll take care of your luggage,"

"Thanks, Mom!," he then hugged his mother tightly before making a break for his room and changing his clothes. He is now wearing a grey sweater with a Poke Ball logo on the back, a black T-shirt and mountain shorts. Finally his image was completed by a pair of red and white sneakers and a finally a black cap. As he was about to walk down, he began pondering on the next few moments of his life. His adventure, his story, his legacy, was about to begin…


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to _Sakura fields_ for the helpful review. I'll try to keep dialogues to a minimum and not too rambly. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, which still sucks. Read on...**

Chapter 2: Tough Choice

Cade took a deep breath as he walked past the fence while his mother was calling out words of encouragement. He knew the fact that it was going to be a long time before he was going to come back to this house. Nonetheless, the adrenaline that was surging in his veins was taking over and excitement was all he felt at this point. The Pokemon Lab was situated just a stone's throw away from his house, which was convenient. He was about to walk in when he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?" it said. The voice was coming from the girl he had met earlier.

"Hey, Cathy, right?" he asked her back.

"Whatever," she replied, clearly annoyed. "Just get out of my way. Professor Oak asked me to come to the lab to get a Pokemon so that I can..."

"Wait, you're gonna get a Pokemon?!" he interrupted her mid-sentence, which most probably didn't sit well with her. Not wanting to explain more, Cathy pushed him aside and called for the Pokemon Professor.

"Looking for someone?" both of them were startled to find someone behind them. It was a teenage boy, probably 18 or 19. He had spiky hair and wore a black, long-sleeved shirt together with brown pants. He talked with a cocky tone in his voice.

"And you are..?" Cade started because the teenager's face was unfamiliar, and even through his short stay in Pallet Town, he'd already seen a lot of faces. This guy wasn't among them.

"Name's Blue," he said followed by a mocking bow. "What about you two?"

"I'm Cathy," she said, interrupting Cade who was about to speak first. "Where's the Professor?"

"Oh, Gramps is out in Viridian City, I'm sure he'll be back any time now," he explained. As if on cue, the Professor arrived at the lab immediately after Blue finished his sentence. "Never mind, he's here!"

The trio looked behind them to see the Professor. He looked worn but didn't seem to show any signs of age. On his right hand was a briefcase, on his left was a fancy-looking device with a Poke Ball design on it.

"Blue, what a pleasant surprise! I was just examining the recent rise in wild Pokemon activities on Route 22," his gaze shifted to Cathy. "So, you must be Cathy,"

"Yeah, Professor. I am," she replied.

"Splendid!" the Professor exclaimed. Then, he noticed the other person with them. "And who are you, young man?"

"I'm Cade," he said in response. "I wanted to go on a journey with Pokemon, but I guess it seems..."

"Oh no, don't be ridiculous! I have three with me, so you can have one as well. Just make sure you take care of it," he warned. "Come in. Everything else I'll explain later," And with that, they entered the lab.

Once inside the lab, Professor Oak opened the case and tipped it. Rolling out of the case and onto the table were three Poke Balls containing three Pokemon that were almost impossible to find anywhere else.

"Inside these Poke Balls are three very important Pokemon," the Professor said. A screen then lit up behind him, displaying the Pokemons' different types and characteristics. "The grass type, Bulbasaur!" The screen showed a four-legged Pokemon with a kind of flower bulb on its back. "The fire type, Charmander!" The screen now showed an orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail. "And, finally, the water type, Squirtle!" On the screen was a blue tortoise-like creature on two legs. "So, who wants first pick?" Cade was waiting for Cathy to pick first, but surprisingly, she allowed him to have first pick.

Cade hesitated for a moment before making the decision. He wasn't really someone who was educated enough to know about advantages or disadvantages in battle. He just had to go with his gut on this one.

"I pick..." his eyes wandered around again before finally making his choice. "I pick Squirtle!" he said.

"Excellent choice, Cade!" said the Professor and handed the Poke Ball over to its new owner. "Sorry you had to pick last, Cathy. I know I approached you first..."

"It's fine, Professor," she interrupted and immediately took Bulbasaur without a moment's hesitation. "I already have a Pokedex, Professor. Might as well explain it to that kid," she said while pointing at Cade. "I'm outta here," she finished and exited the lab.

"She kind of reminds me of... me!" Blue said with a smirk. "Well, Cade, was it? I'm sure we'll meet again, or not. I'm heading back to Route 22. Smell ya later, gramps!" he said as he left.

"Well, let's get to things, Cade!" Professor Oak then set out to explain about the Pokedex, how to use it, challenging trainers and gyms, et cetera. He ended his lecture by telling Cade that he'll meet him by Route 1 to show him how to catch a Pokemon using a Poke Ball. Cade was going to go back to his home to have a final talk with his mom before he finally sets out on his adventure. Before he was able to do that, he was stopped by Cathy.

"Listen," she started. "I don't know what it means, but Blue told me that we'll be seeing much more of each other, whether I like it or not. You wanted to go on an adventure with your Pokemon, huh? Well, maybe you should focus on training up your Pokemon first so you won't end up being target practice for me," she paused for a minute before continuing. "You know what? Let's just battle now. I want to see how tough you are, and how well I should be preparing for the next time we'll have to fight. Besides, it's been a while since I made someone cry," she finished with a smirk.

"We'll see who's crying after this," he said, confidence suddenly taking over. "Let's go, Squirtle!" he cried as he threw the Poke Ball and revealed the turtle like Pokemon which was in it moments ago.

"Hasty, aren't you? Go, Bulbasaur!" she cried and set her partner Pokemon free from the Poke Ball.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl!" Cathy cried out an order to her Pokemon. The creature fired a roar at its counterpart. Seemingly to have to effect against his Pokemon, Cade started to unleash his inner jerk.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" he mocked. "Squirtle, use Tackle!" The tortoise-like creature charged into the Grass-type starter. Bulbasaur was knocked back, but it was still able to fight.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl again!" she yelled, repeating the same command. Cade also gave the same command and once again sent the Bulbasaur back a few feet. Not wanting to attack yet, Cathy continued to repeat the same command. Cade was also crying out Tackle again, but he's starting to realize the difference. This time, the Bulbasaur held its ground and wasn't knocked back at all. He's starting to figure out that the Bulbasaur's Growl was making his Squirtle's attacks weaker and weaker.

Once again, Bulbasaur used Growl. The Squirtle's face was making a worried expression. Cade is trying to get a feeling of what's happening. Then, without thinking twice, he yelled,

"Tail Whip!" _Darn it, what did I just do?_ He mentally asked himself. The Squirtle wagged it, causing the Bulbasaur to let it's guard down. Now, he was beginning to understand. _Battling isn't all about attacking and evasion_ , he thought, _it's also about mind games_.

"Use Tail Whip again, Squirtle!" The starter followed it's trainer's command. Cathy, unfortunately for him, knew what he was trying to do. And so, Bulbasaur used Growl again. _My attack is being lowered, while her defense is being lowered also. It's a stalemate,_ he thought to himself. As he was lost in thought, the sharp cry of his Pokemon brought him back to reality. His Squirtle was taken down by the Bulbasaur's Tackle. "Squirtle!" he cried out for his partner. It was still up, but just barely.

"This isn't going to be as hard as I thought," said Cathy. That apparently brought Cade back to his senses. Squirtle once again used Tail Whip, and she decided that the time to finish the job would have to be now. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" The Grass-type starter charged at the Water-type starter to finish the job. Then, immediately after that, "Squirtle, use Tackle!" now both starters were charging at each other and collided, both of them falling to the ground after that. The trainers witnessed the scene, shock etched on both their faces. Then, one starter Pokemon started to get up, struggling in the process, but eventually triumphed over the fallen starter. The Squirtle stood tall over the Bulbasaur.

"Yes!" Cade shouted in victory. "Nice work, Squirtle!" The Pokemon then proceeded to embrace its trainer. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the female trainer.

"So, you're smarter than you look," she said with a pained look on her face. "I guess I shouldn't look at you lightly anymore. Just remember, I won't see this as a loss. I'll see this as an opportunity to get stronger than anyone else,"

"Hey, you did amazing for your first battle. I would have never known you were trying to reduce Squirtle's attack by growling at him. That was pretty smart," he said back to her. Her expression was still the same, but she had a slight blush on her face, which she hid by facing away. "Whatever," she finished. And with that, she went back to her home to rest. _What's her deal?_

He then remembered that he was supposed to go back to his house. And so, he did. As he was walking, he caught a glimpse of Route 1, a sight that he won't be forgetting anytime soon...

 **Personally, I think that I could have done better, but what do I know. Please leave a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. It was a combination of writer's block and Pokemon Platinum. Anyway, this chapter's gonna feature another OC. I do not own Pokemon.*cries*... Oh btw, this is post-ORAS. Forgot to mention that earlier..  
**

Chapter 3: Encounters

A light snack and light beverage later, Cade set on his journey to become a Pokemon master. And by that, I mean spending the next two hours on Route 1, learning how to catch Pokemon after Professor Oak taught him how, and a few harsh lessons about battling against some young kids about his age. He had to rest his Pokemon back at his house three times! Poor guy. He wasn't that bad of a trainer. His Squirtle seemed fine about taking orders from him. He just needs a tutor. He considered asking for advice from Cathy, but he thought better of it. The last thing he needed was that girl to constantly be a nuisance around him, all the time.

He needed someone to tutor him, though, so he proceeded to Viridian City to find Blue. He was hoping he would help him sharpen his skills, but was turned down, and learned that the Viridian City Gym was the final gym in Kanto and the most challenging of all the gyms. Only the best trainers trained there, and Blue was the Gym Leader. It was obvious that Cade was too weak of a trainer and that was the reason he was turned down. He stopped by the Pokemon Center to heal up his current team: Squirtle, Rattata and Hoothoot. As he was waiting for his Pokemon to heal up, he was startled by a small creature. It was purple, a spiky body, and a horn at the top of his head.

"Hey, little guy. Where's you're trainer?" The Pokemon made a gesture with it's body, pointing to a boy who was roughly the same age as Blue. He donned a black sweater over his red shirt, sweatpants and a blue satchel over his left shoulder. The adolescent looked over his shoulder and noticed his Pokemon bugging another trainer.

"Nidoran! Come back here," the trainer exclaimed to his Pokemon, which was making a mischievous grin before complying. "Get back in your Poke Ball before you cause trouble, again!" And with that, the Pokemon went back into the capsule. "Sorry, he can get really restless," he said to Cade.

"Hey, it's nothing!," he responded. "Though, weren't you a bit rough on him?"

"He's gotten used to it by now," the trainer answered. "I'm Jordan, by the way. The Pokemon that was so friendly toward you just now was a male Nidoran,"

"I'm Cade. I just set out from Pallet Town," he explained more about himself, but the older trainer was only intrigued by the place he set out on his journey.

"Pallet Town, huh?" he questioned after a mutual silence. "I've heard stories about a legendary trainer who once lived there. He defeated all 8 gyms, the Kanto Elite Four, including Lance himself, and probably the most pleasurable moment in his life, that is defeating his rival who was champion at the time. Interesting story, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can ever compete with that, though," he responded with a weak smile on his face.

"Don't be like that. All you need is some experience in battle. You're out to complete the Pokedex, aren't you?" He nodded, though surprised by Jordan's knowledge of him having a Pokedex. "Sometimes, battles are the only way you're going to register Pokemon that aren't available in the tall grass, caves, waves or anywhere else. I'll give you an example, if you agree to battle me," he completed with a grin.

"Uh, sure, I guess," he answered, unsure of himself. He reclaimed his team from the clerk at the counter. They opted to battle right outside the Trainer House. The two trainers eyed each other, a smirk appearing on the older boy, a more nervous look portrayed on the younger one. Cade noticed he had more than three Poke Balls on his belt, five in all, which made him a little intimidated. The older trainer realized why the boy was so nervous, and told him the battle was going to be a 3-on-3. (Not a Triple Battle, OK?) Cade started for his Hoothoot, a flying Pokemon with clock-like features on its face.

"Here goes. Zubat!" The opposing Pokemon was also a flying type. Its body was blue with shades of purple underneath its wings and ears. After seconds of hesitation by both trainers saw Jordan make the first move.

"Zubat, use Confuse Ray!" The trainer called to his partner. Zubat then released an orb of enchanting light that went circles around Hoothoot. It didn't take any damage, but his Pokemon seemed to be looking around in a rather confused manner.

"Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" The boy called to his Pokemon. It managed to shake its head and regain semi-consciousness to fire a beam from its eyes. The move was an effective way to disable opponents, as it forced opposing Pokemon to sleep, that is, if it were to hit. In this case, Cade's luck was sour as Zubat managed to dodge the attack with little effort.

"Gonna have to do better than that," Jordan called out. "Zubat, Bite!" The blue Pokemon advanced on its target and bit one of its wings which was enough to send it crashing to the ground. Cade called out to his partner, obviously worried about its condition. Hoothoot hit the ground with a thud, the tide of the battle clearly favoring the older and more experienced trainer. The owl Pokemon staggered, but it was still conscious albeit barely. Jordan saw this as his opportunity to finally put an end to it.

"Zubat, finish it with Wing Attack!" Zubat lunged at its target. Just as it was about to strike..

"Hoothoot, Hypnosis!" The owl Pokemon shot the beam and hit its target this time. The Zubat then landed more subtly on the ground than the Hoothoot, though. Only difference was that Zubat was asleep and not fainted. But, its something. And, judging by the expression on Jordan's face, one of shock and disbelief, Cade knew he had to take advantage of the situation.

"Nice shot, Hoothoot! Now, use Tackle!" The tide of the battle has finally turned in Cade's favor. Unknown to him, the Zubat was not really defensive. In fact, a good hit against it would be enough to knock it out in its sleep. Hoothoot lunged towards its target. _This is it_ , Cade thought to himself. _Finally this battle is.._

CRASH!

"It hurt itself in its own confusion!" Cade was still shocked as his Pokemon went head-first into the ground. It was then he realized that Jordan was the one who inserted that speech. "Sorry, I like commentating!" He said. The owl Pokemon lay unconscious, the Zubat taking a victory nap. As the trainers recalled their Pokemon back into their Poke Balls, Jordan called out to him,"I still have two, you still have two. This isn't over yet, kid,"

"Sure," Cade was really unsure of himself this time. The battle looked to be favoring the older and more experienced trainer, but luck can play a bigger part in battle then most would imply..

 **Sorry this came out so late. And more bad news, school's starting on Monday, so I don't know when the next update is going to be. But I'm sure it'll come, eventually. Anyway, Happy New Year, guys! Have a happy 2016!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you it was gonna be a long time before I updated. So far, this is my longest chapter. Is it my best chapter so far? Let me know in your reviews. I don't own Pokemon, but if I was, Alain would replace Ash a long time ago..**

Chapter 4: A New Rival

Cade steadied his breathing. _Calm down, already._ He said to himself. _No time to look on a loss. Make sure you win the next one._ Those words filled him with confidence as he readied his next Pokemon for battle.

"Rattata, I choose you!" His next Pokemon was a purple rat-like Pokemon with a curled tail and huge fangs. His opponent, Jordan, revealed a brown-furred, fox-like Pokemon with pointy ears and a bushy tail.

"Eevee, get ready to anticipate him!" Jordan called to his Pokemon, which was looking back and nodding in affirmation. The fox-like Pokemon shuddered, and readied its gaze upon Rattata.

"Rattata, use Bite!" The rat-like Pokemon lunged at Eevee with its fangs and managed to score a hit. The opposing Pokemon wasn't that distraught, though. Eevee managed to throw Rattata off of it and readied its attack. What Jordan called out next, though, made Cade as confused as his Hoothoot earlier.

"Eevee, use Baby-Doll Eyes!" The brown creature let out an impossibly adorable glare that managed to captivate Rattata for a moment. Cade remembered his earlier battle against Cathy. When Bulbasaur used Growl, his Pokemon did less damage with attacks. Was it the same case here? His Pokemon's damage from attacks would seriously be affected. Not to mention his Rattata isn't the most hard-hitting Pokemon ever. Then, he recalled his battle against one of the trainers on Route 1. His Rattata was on the verge of being knocked out while the opponent's Sentret was still in prime battle condition.

The Sentret followed its trainer's command by using Defense Curl twice. Cade followed up by commanding his Rattata to use Focus Energy. Rattata then managed to knock out the Sentret with one well-placed Quick Attack. What he had learned before, he had to apply here.

"Rattata, use Focus Energy!" The rat-like Pokemon then tightened its gaze on the Eevee. Its eyes were wandering around the opponent, looking for possible weak spots. It managed to lock on to a vulnerable area: Eevee's back. But, before it could strike, the Eevee landed a Quick Attack on Rattata. Rattata was still unfazed, though, and managed to counter with a Quick Attack of its own. Both Pokemon were giving it their all and neither seemed to have a clear advantage. Even so, the earlier status-depleting move by Eevee was taking a not-so-obvious effect. Rattata's attacks did less damage than they're supposed to.

As if sensing his hesitation, Jordan let his Eevee use Tackle to finally finish his opponent. Eevee hit Rattata square in the middle of its body. Rattata tumbled over and rolled a few times before coming to a halt right in front of Cade.

"Rattata! You can't give up yet!" The boy was desperately trying to urge his partner on. Rattata seemed to be listening, but it was still having a hard time trying to stand up.

"I know we've only been partners for a short while, but I believe," he started, then stopped. After a hesitant gasp, he continued," I KNOW you can beat him!" Rattata is still weak on its knees, but slowly began rising up to face its adversary. "My goal is not only to train Pokemon and get stronger, it's also so I can meet and make new friends with everyone, people and Pokemon alike.."

 _You're tougher than I thought, kid._ Jordan thought to himself. _Could he be the next one?_

"I've only started to know about battling, but you're more to me than a partner, Rattata," Cade couldn't help the tear in his eye slide down his cheek, but his face showed a determined expression. "You're my friend..."

Rattata then began to glow. Its body started shifting into a different form. Its fur color became brown and its teeth now looked comically intimidating.

"It evolved?" Jordan was saying in question and awe.

"It evolved.." Cade repeated with pure awe in his voice. "Now, this is more like it!" A surge of confidence flooded through his body. And, although he could not see it, his partner seemed to feel his confidence, too.

 _POKEDEX ENTRY: #020- Raticate, the mouse Pokemon, evolutionary form of Rattata:- It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls._

"Just because it evolved, don't think that you need to take me lightly!" Jordan warned his opponent. "Eevee, use Swift!" Star-like projectiles appeared around the fox-like Pokemon. Each one of them hit the newly-evolved Raticate with authority. However, Raticate just shook the pain off and steadied its gaze on Eevee. "Impressive. It actually took it.."

"Maybe you're the one who's underestimating me instead, Jordan! Raticate, Quick Attack!" Raticate jumped at the Eevee before it could react. Eevee was still standing, just barely.

"Eevee, Sand-Attack," Eevee readied its move, but was interrupted by the quicker and more agile Raticate.

"I don't think so!" Cade said to Jordan. "Raticate, Quick Attack!" Raticate lunged at Eevee and scored a direct hit. At that moment, the weak spot it managed to zero in on earlier was vulnerable to a powerful finishing blow. As if it was telepathically sending this message to its trainer, Cade called for the finishing blow.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" The rat-like Pokemon drilled its fangs into Eevee's back. The fox-like Pokemon screamed in pain as its body was now in Raticate's mouth. With authority, Raticate threw Eevee all the way back to Jordan, who was keeping a calm and composed expression on his face. Eevee then collapsed, defeated by the newly-evolved Raticate.

"Alright! Raticate, you did a great job out there!" Cade went over to his partner Pokemon and embraced before putting it back into its Poke Ball.

 _You did great, Eevee. We'll get him next time,_ Jordan said quietly to his fallen partner before placing it back in its Poke Ball. "Pokemon are amazing creatures, aren't they?" He said to Cade who was still smiling from his first victory, though it was one of joy, not confidence. "They'll do whatever it takes to please their trainer. They won't give up until the very end, and, as you illustrated, even evolve when at dire conditions. It's all thanks to the pure hearts of their trainers," He then continued, but was now keeping his gaze on the younger boy. "There's something special about you, Cade. You have been with your Pokemon for, what, less than a day? And they already have complete faith in you. I know you're destined for a bright future as a trainer. Heck, you could even be a Champion one day.

Cade reminisced at the thought of being on top, being the best Pokemon trainer ever. Then, reality started to kick in. "I don't know if I'll ever be THAT good. I'm not even in the same league as you are, you know,"

"A kid can dream, can't he?" Jordan concluded with a grin. "Now, each of us have one Pokemon left. Care to finish what we started?"

"You bet! If I can beat you, I know I'm capable of going farther than just a regular trainer,"

"So, basically, you're just gonna treat me as a stepping stone?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.

"No! No! Not like that," Cade said defensively, as he still wanted someone to mentor and guide him to grow as a trainer. "I want to view you as a tutor,"

"Tutor? Dude, I suck at teaching people," He said, though the smile on his face was still present. "But, I am going to school you, right here and now! So get ready to learn, pilgrim!"

"I think you mean _pupil_ ," Cade couldn't help laughing. Jordan tried his best to remain composed, but failed and started laughing, too.

"Are you done?" His voice was still shaky after laughing for a few moments. Cade shifted his expression from playful to determined, and readied his signature Pokemon.

"Yeah, I'm done. Squirtle!" The blue turtle Pokemon appeared out of the Poke Ball and readied itself for the final round.

"So, your starter. Nice pick," Jordan complimented while readying his Pokemon. "Go, Nidoran!" The Poke Ball opened the purple Pokemon from earlier. Nidoran showcased a cocky grin on its face, matching its trainer's. "You're move, my friend,"

"If you say so. Squirtle, Bubble!" Squirtle fired a frothy wave of bubbles at Nidoran. It was quick enough, though, to avoid the attack.

"Nice job, Nidoran! Now, use Horn Attack!" Nidoran charged at Squirtle with its horn protruding and hit Squirtle square in the chest. Squirtle, however, seemed unfazed. "Wow, your Squirtle is really bulky. That barely dented him," commented Jordan.

"Well, I'm not going to make it easier for you, Jordan! Squirtle, Withdraw!" Squirtle stiffed its body and shell. Jordan then gave Nidoran the order to use Poison Sting. Squirtle was just quick enough to evade, however.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

"Nidoran, Double Kick!"

This time, Squirtle hid its entire body in its shell. Nidoran connected with both kicks, and knocked back Squirtle a few feet. After coming out of the shell, though, Squirtle seemed unfazed.

"His defense is rising every time he uses Withdraw. I've got to capitalize on.."

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" The frothy wave was fired again by Squirtle and found its target this time. Nidoran was knocked back in the sea of foam. Its movements were slowing down. Jordan was stunned to see his signature Pokemon being bested. He wasn't one to give up, though, and his partner was the same.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting!"

"Squirtle, Bite!"

Nidoran's horn was going to drill into Squirtle's chest when at the very last second, Squirtle twisted away from being hit by the attack and followed up by biting Nidoran on the back. It then weaved and wandered and bit Nidoran again, this time at the base of the neck area.

"Woah.." Jordan was now both in awe and worried about his partner's condition. "Nidoran, are you okay?" Nidoran looked back to its trainer and nodded with affirmation. _If we can poison that Squirtle, we might have a chance._ That thought has been stuck in Jordan's mind since the battle began. "Nidoran, I believe in you."

"Squirtle, use Bite again!" Cade was looking to end this battle immediately. Squirtle rushed over to the injured Nidoran and bared its beak.

"Now, Nidoran! Poison Sting!" Nidoran jumped and managed to hit Squirtle with its horn and inflict poison. Squirtle quickly recovered, but it suddenly looked tired.

"What's wrong, Squirtle?" Cade asked. His Pokemon was weak on its knees. It was standing, it just can't move that much without hurting.

 _Excellent, now we wait it out.._ "Nidoran, back off and just be ready to avoid his attacks!" Nidoran understood its trainer's command and stood its ground.

Squirtle proceeded to launch attack after attack, and Nidoran managed to dodge them all. Cade noticed that with every attack his Squirtle launched, it became weaker and weaker. When Cade commanded Squirtle to use Withdraw, it was to weak to even stand anymore and was on its knees.

"What's happening, here?" Cade asked to no one in particular.

"It's called a status condition," Jordan explained to him. "There are many status conditions, this being poison. You're Pokemon will gradually lose health until it can't fight anymore. Being the gentleman I am, I won't waste your time," Jordan said with a cocky grin. "Nidoran, Double Kick!"

The purple Pokemon dashed at Squirtle and landed two kicks in quick succession. Jordan saw this as the opportunity to finally put an end to their battle.

"Nidoran, Horn Attack!"

Nidoran put some distance between itself and Squirtle. It then charged at full speed before crashing its horn against Squirtle. The starter Pokemon landed with a thud. Cade's eyes turned to the trainer opposite him, grinning with confidence.

"You did amazingly, Squirtle," Cade said to his partner. He then turned his attention to the older trainer. He didn't put Nidoran back into its Poke Ball. Jordan noticed the boy looking at his Pokemon.

"Pokemon are living creatures, you know. Let them out of the Poke Ball once in a while for some fresh air,"

"I never thought of it that way before.." Cade then noticed that it was already late in the evening. "Wait, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Most trainers usually camp out, but the Pokemon Center has a few spare rooms," Jordan stated, pointing toward the white and red building.

"What about you?" Cade asked.

"I'm staying at a friend's house. She lives around here. I doubt she's gonna let you sleep there, though. She's really strict and has rules for everything," he said.

"Oh, its fine. Thanks for the battle. I learned a lot from you," Cade offered his hand, which Jordan accepted. "I guess I've found a tutor,"

"Hey, no sweat! If you need tips or want to battle, give me a call on the Pokegear, okay?"

"Sure! I'll make sure I'll beat you next time," he concluded.

"You'd better. Or else, the next time we're going to lunch, it's on you," Both trainers broke into laughter.

They finally parted ways, not knowing the fact that for the entirety of their battle, they were being watched...

 **Somehow I feel satisfied after writing this. Homework has been slowing me down for, like, a few days now. It's such a relief that this is FINALLY finished. Let me know how good this chapter is by leaving a review.**


End file.
